Tidur para Kisedai
by Noo Na Tsu
Summary: Akashi dengan Imsonianya, menyaksikan hal-hal absurb yang dilakukan Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima sepanjang ia terjaga. Jangan lupakan Kuroko dengan tidur matinya.


Menghadapi final turnamen basket musim panas pertama anggota first string, Nijimura memutuskan mengadakan acara menginap semalam di sekolah, tepatnya di lapangan basket indoor SMP Teiko.

Bukan...

Jika kalian berpikir mereka akan tidur di lapangan utama lapangan basket indoor, kalian salah besar. Lapangan basket indoor Teiko memiliki 3 ruangan. Jika disisi kanan pintu masuk terdapat ruang peralatan dan perlengkapan, maka tepat diseberang pintu masuk lapangan itu terdapat ruang ganti dan kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan ruang administratif yang biasa dipakai pelatih, kapten, atau manajer sebagai tempat rapat.

Mewah?

Ya, sangat mewah. Mengingat prestasi club basket sekolah itu adalah nomor 1 di jepang, siapa yang di tidak mengenalnya. Intinya prestasi sudah pasti ditunjang oleh fasilitas terbaik. But, lupakan itu sebab itu bukan inti cerita.

.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan, pelatih mengharapkan kalian saling bekerja sama" Nijimura menutup diskusi mereka. "Sebaiknya kita segera beristirahat ini sudah larut. Kami para senpai akan tidur diruang pelatih" lanjutnya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang administratif yang digunakan untuk rapat kecil itu.

.

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya tidur. Oyasumi-minna" Aomine langsung menuju panggung yang memang berada diruangan itu sambil melakukan perenggangan kecil sebelum akhirnya memutuskan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku juga akan tidur lebih dulu, Aka-chin" Murasakibara menutup mulutnya yang menguap, kemudian menyusul Aomine untuk tidur dipanggung yang sama, tentu saja dengan jarak tertentu. Takut Aomine menendangnya secara tidak sadar mungkin, mengingat pola tidur kebanyakan anak SMP yang masih... (Kalian pasti tahu lah).

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kise-kun?" Kuroko menatap sweetdrop kearah Kise yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pipinya, diatas meja didepannya terdapat beberapa botol berisi berbagai macam cairan dan jangan lupakan sebuah cermin. (Tentunya kalian para kaum hawa pasti tahu apa botol-botol absurb itu).

"Hanya sedikit melakukan perawatan-ssu" jawab Kise sambil memasukan kembali botol-botol itu kedalam tasnya, mengeluarkan mantel tebal dan memakainya.

"Merepotkan, nanodayo" Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot, berjalan bermaksud menyusul Aomine dan Murasakibara yang sudah lebih dahulu menghuni alam mimpi, diikuti Kuroko dan Akashi yang tidak ambil pusing. Tentunya Kise yang terakhir menyusul, merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kuroko.

Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko, dan Kise. Itulah urutan yang terbentuk dipanggung ruangan itu. Lalu dimana Momoi?. Karena dia wanita satu-satunya, Nijimura tidak mengikutsertakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tidur Para Kisedai © Kuroko No Basuke**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : General / Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, typo, humor gagal sedikit nyerempet rate  
**

.

Akashi membuka mata ia menatap jam yang bertengger indah diatas dinding tepat didepannya. Bunyi 'tik tik' kecil dari gerakan jarum detik menguasai pendengarannya. '23.53' Akashi membatin. lagi-lagi insomnianya kambuh, ia yakin baru tertidur sekitar 45menit yang lalu dan pasti tidak akan dapat tidur kembali dalam 3-4 jam kedepan.

'Duk...duk...'

Bunyi lain yang ikut terpantul pada gendang telinganya sukses membuat Akashi penasaran. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak menuju satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu yang sedikit terbuka. seingatnya pintu itu tertutup sebelum mereka tertidur.

.

"DUK...DUK...DUK..."

Pantulan bola basket terdengar jelas didalam lapangan itu, sosok Aomine Daiki yang tengah mendrible bola sambil sesekali berlari zig-zag, berhenti namun tetap mendrible bola kemudian melakukan shoot lewat punggungnya atau dunk keras maupun formless shoot adalah pemandangan utama yang tersaji didepan mata Akashi begitu melewati pintu.

Ia mengernyitkan alis saat melihat Aomine berdiri dengan menopang kedua tangannya dilutut, sesekali menyeka keringat didahinya.

"Aomi..."

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu" Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Akashi berhenti beberapa langkah dibelakang Aomine. Alisnya semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa yang akan kau kalahkan?" Tanya Akashi akhirnya.

"Tentu saja, kau" Aomine menjawab sambil berbalik menatap Akashi yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Terkejut?

Tentu saja, Akashi menatap ke iris navy blue yang menatap kosong kearahnya. Ia membuat kesimpulan bahwa Aomine masih tidur. "Kau mengingau" ucap Akashi akhirnya. Akashi berjalan dan mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak dibawah ring. Ia mendrible pelan menghadap Aomine. Namun, dalam hitungan detik bola itu lenyap disusul bunyi dunk keras bola melewati ring.

"Jangan meremehkanku" ucap Aomine lagi kemudian menatap Akashi masih dengan pandangan kosongnya.

'Gaya tidur yang mengerikan' batin Akashi. Ia hanya dapat terdiam melihat tingkah ajaib Ace teamnya itu.

"Aku lelah, sebaiknya kita istirahat" Aomine berbalik meninggalkan Akashi, masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko bertanya sesaat setelah sosok Aomine hilang ditelan pintu ruang ganti.

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang berdiri disampingnya. Kuroko balas menatap kearah Akashi setelah sebelumnya mengikuti arah pandangan Akashi.

"Sejak kapan kau disana, Kuroko?" Akashi bertanya setelah sukses menahan keterkejutannya.

"Baru saja" jawab Kuroko datar.

Akashi menatap sejenak sosok bersurai baby Blue disampingnya yang tengah memperbaiki bed hairnya. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk sampai terjaga?" Tanya Akashi.

"I'e, Kise-kun sepertinya memiliki kebiasaan aneh kalau tidur" Kuroko menjawab sambil menatap kearah pintu dimana sebelumnya mereka keluar.

Akashi memutuskan mengajak Kuroko untuk duduk di bench. Berbincang sedikit daripada tanpa melakukan apapun lebih baik daripada terjaga masing-masing, pikir Akashi.

.

KLEEK...

Pintu putih ruang administratif kembali terbuka, kali ini sosok tinggi bersurai ungu cerah muncul sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Murasakibara terus berjalan menuju pintu ruang ganti yang berada tepat didepan ruangan yang ditinggalkannya.

Akashi dan Kuroko saling berpandangan setelah menatap pintu ruang ganti yang tertutup setelah menelan raksasa first string itu.

"Murasakibara-kun sepertinya mengalami sleep walking" ucap Kuroko sambil kembali menatap pintu ruang ganti.

"Dia tidak terlihat tidur" Akashi mengoreksi perkataan Kuroko setengah tidak yakin dengan yang diucapkannya. Ia beranjak untuk memastikan ucapan Kuroko bermaksud melihat kedalam ruang ganti.

BRUUK...

Bunyi keras itu sukses menghentikan niat Akashi ia menatap satu-satunya ruangan yang menghasilkan suara. Ruangan administratif yang mereka pakai untuk tidur dengan pintu yang masih terbuka.

Akashi dan Kuroko sepakat menghampiri ruangan itu.

.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT. JIKA KAU MENYENTUHKU, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, NODAYO" Midorima melempar boneka Keroppi yang menjadi lucky itemnya dan sukses mengenai kepala Kise.

Kise balas melempar benda yang dilempar kepadanya hingga mengenai salah satu tempat penyimpanan arsip di rak atas lemari dan jatuh, menghasilkan bunyi 'BRUUK...' keras.

"Panas-ssu" gumam Kise. Ia bangkit kemudian melepaskan mantel tebal yang membalut tubuhnya disusul baju Kaos didalamnya hingga sukses membuat Kise Naked pada bagian atas tubuhnya sebelum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu melewati Akashi dan Kuroko yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"apakah itu yang kau maksud aneh, Kuroko?" Tanya Akashi. Pandangannya masih mengikuti Kise yang juga menuju keruang ganti.

"aku juga baru melihat Kise-kun seperti itu. Sebelumnya Kise-kun memelukku (baca:Mencekik)" jawab Kuroko.

'Cukup sudah' batin Akashi. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa keemp...-ehem-... ketiga rekan first stringnya memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang cukup extrem, minus Midorima yang berteriak sambil melempar lucky itemnya (jika tidak dihitung sebagai 'kebiasaan extrem aneh'). Akashi melirik Kuroko yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap intens kearah...

"Hik...Hik...Hik... Menjauh, nodayo" Suara Midorima sukses membuat Akashi beralih ke pemilik suara. "Hik... Jangan pergi, nodayo" lanjut Midorima.

Akashi sweatdrop mendengar suara dan tingkah laku Midorima didepannya. Sosok yang biasa dilihatnya sebagai orang yang menjunjung tata krama tinggi dan berkelas tidak ubahnya seperti anak gadis kecil yang egois. Dengan kata lain anggota terbaik Teiko tahun ini adalah makhluk absurb dan abnormal, ikut sertakan saja Kuroko karena memiliki kemampuan misdirection meskipun beda kondisi.

"Kuroko..." Akashi memanggil pemuda disampingnya sambil masih melihat kearah Midorima yang duduk memeluk lututnya, suara Midorima pun nampak masih bergetar.

"Mereka aneh" ucap Kuroko yang juga melihat kearah Midorima. "Akashi-kun, ingin bertanya pendapatku kan?" Lanjut Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi.

Akashi menutup mata sejenak, menghela nafas. 'untunglah masih ada yang normal' batinnya. Ia membuka mata, tersenyum singkat kearah Kuroko, namun...

Syutt...Brukk...

Tubuh Kuroko bagai tertiup angin dan ambruk menabrak dada Akashi yang langsung tertarik gravitasi hingga membuatnya terpaksa merebahkan tubuh pucat itu kelantai. (bayangkan adegan saat Kuroko keracunan masakan Riko ketika dirumah Kagami).

.

.

Akashi melangkah menuju pintu utama gym bermaksud mencari Nijimura, senpai sekaligus kapten tim basket Teiko.

Klek...

Baru saja Akashi hendak membuka pintu gym, pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu menampakan sosok Nijimura yang terlihat rapi seperti ketika terakhir ia bertemu sekitar 5jam yang lalu. Rupakanya kasus kebiasaan tidur extrem itu sudah memakan waktu sekitar 4jam lebih yang artinya selama itu juga Akashi terjaga.

"Ohayou, senpai" ucap Akashi.

"Ohayou" balas Nijimura. Normal seperti biasanya. Bahkan, Nijimura berjalan meninggalkan Akashi menuju bench.

"Apa kita akan melakukan latihan pagi?" tanya Akashi sambil mengikuti Nijimura.

"Tidak, hari ini kita semua libur" Jawab Nijimura cepat.

Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Benarkah? Apa pelatih sudah memberikan izin?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tim ini pasti menang, aku akan mencetak semua angka" jawab Nijimura.

Akashi semakin mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Nijimura. "Apa yang akan senpai lakukan sepanjang libur hari ini?"

"Tidur" Nijimura menjawab singkat, sesampainya di bench ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya menutupi matanya dengan lengan. "tidak tahukah pelatih itu kalau aku sangat lelah dengan porsi latihannya. Enak saja dia menyuruh latihan sedangkan ia hanya berdiri dipinggir lapangan, marah-marah dan memerintah"

Akashi hanya dapat terdiam, sebelum kemudian seringai iblis terpampang diwajah polos anak 13tahun itu. (Ingat ini cerita ketika para Kisedai masih kelas 1 SMP)

.

06:00

Midorima membuka mata saat getar ponsel dirasakannya. Setelah memasang kacamata ia menatap sekeliling ruangan hingga hanya mendapati dirinya yang baru terbangun sedang sosok lainnya tidak ada. "Kukira mereka para pemalas" gumam Midorima pelan lalu bangkit bermaksud beranjak untuk mencuci muka.

Klek...

Midorima mengalihkan padangannya para sosok Akashi yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu. "Ohayou, tidak ada latihan hari ini jadi kita bisa langsung pulang" ucap Akashi sambil berjalan melewati Midorima. "Kuroko..." ucap Akashi pada sosok yang terbaring diatas panggung dimana mereka semua tidur sebelumnya.

'Sejak kapan dia disana?' batin Midorima saat baru menyadari jika Kuroko tidak jauh dari tempatnya bangun. Mengamati gerak gerik Akashi yang berkali-kali memanggil nama Kuroko namun tidak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan, ia memutuskan menghampiri untuk membantu membangunkan Kuroko namun ia terdiam saat mendapati sosok Kuroko yang terbaring diam. Dengan cepat Midorima mengambil salah satu lengan Kuroko, menempelkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya mencoba mencari denyut nadi. Merasa tidak menemukan detak apapun, kedua jari itu berpindah keleher.

"Ada apa Midorima?" Tanya Akashi.

"ini aneh, dia seperti tidak bernyawa" Raut ketakutan mulai terlihat diwajah Midorima.

Mendengar jawaban Midorima, Akashi meletakan jari telunjuknya disekitar hidung Kuroko mencoba merasakan pergantian O2 dan CO2, namun nihil. "Apakah dia mati?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari bibir Akashi.

"jangan bercanda, nanodayo" reflek Midorima berucap cukup keras kearah Akashi. "Tubuhnya masih hangat"

"Tapi telapak tangannya dingin" potong Akashi yang memegang telapak tangan Kuroko.

"Dia tidak mati, badannya tidak kaku" sambung Midorima.

"tapi dia tiba-tiba terjatuh pagi ini. mungkin serangan jantung" Akashi makin OOC.

"Itu dia jantung" Midorima langsung naik keatas panggung, merendahkan kepalanya bermaksud merasakan detak jantung dengan menempelkan telingannya pada dada Kuroko. "tidak ada detak jantung" gumam Midorima pelan, dahinya mengernyit saat tidak merasakan kegiatan apapun di bagian dada Kuroko.

"aku pasti menjadi tersangka yang membunuhnya" Akashi bergumam semakin jauh.

"Midorima-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba suara Kuroko mengintrupsi kegiatan Midorima yang baru saja meletakan telingannya didaerah perut Kuroko.

"Kami sedang memeriksamu, Kuroko" Jawab Midorima masih belum sadar. "Akashi, aku merasakannya. Perutnya bergerak seperti bernafas" lanjut Midorima dengan suara penuh antusias seolah mendapat jackpot undian 1juta yen.

"Apa maksudmu, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko kembali bertanya saat menatap dua ekspresi langka yang ditampilkan Akashi dan Midorima.

"HUWAA...KAU HIDUP, NANODAYO" Midorima berteriak dengan wajah pucat sambil mundur hingga menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

"Syukurlah" ucap keduanya sambil mengelus dada.

"Kau merepotkan, nanodayo" Midorima langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berwajah bingung dibalik ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau membuat kami takut. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dirumah" Akashi kemudian berbalik bermaksud menyusul Midorima. "Ah, hari ini tidak ada latihan, Nijimura-senpai memberi kita libur" tambah Akashi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Klek...

BRAAK...

"Ini pasti hanya mimpi" gumam Midorima sambil menutup keras pintu di depannya.

"Ada apa, Midorima?" Akashi mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Midorima membanting pintu ruang ganti yang baru saja dibukanya.

Klek...

Kuroko yang datang setelahnya langsung membuka pintu yang dibanting Midorima. Tubuhnya langsung membeku saat melihat suasana ruang ganti. Tidak terkecuali Akashi yang masuk setelahnya.

"Ohayou...Tetsu, Akashi" Sapa Aomine saat melihat dua sosok merah-biru itu hanya berdiri membeku didepan pintu.

"enggh... Ohayou-ssu, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi" Kise ikut menyapa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan badannya bersandar pada dada bidang Aomine.

Aomine pun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Kise bermaksud saling berbagi kehangatan pada tubuh toples keduanya. Pipi Aomine pun tertumpu pada surai keemasan Kise. (pikirkan sendiri, Author tidak bisa menggambarkannya).

5 detik...

Kedua mata itu mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya.

10 detik...

Iris navy blue dan golden honey itu saling bertatapan sejenak. Aomine menunduk, sedangkan Kise mendongak.

15 detik...

"HUWAA... KISEE" Aomine sontak melepas rangkulannya pada bahu Kise.

"HUWAA... AOMINECCHI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Kise berteriak histeris sambil mendorong Aomine hingga yang bersangkutan jatuh dari kursi yang mereka duduki, sedangkan Kise bersandar pada loker. "Apa yang terjadi? Dimana kaos dan mantelku" Kise meremas surai pirangnya seperti gadis korban pelecehan, matanya bergerak liar menyusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan mencari pakaiannya.

"ini pasti mimpi, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya" Aomine menatap telapak tangan kanannya. Ia menyambar cepat kaos biru dongkernya yang berada di kursi, memakai cepat sebelum kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang ganti gym. "Nijimura-san, Aku izin hari ini" ucap Aomine sambil mengguncang tubuh Nijimura yang baru saja bangun di bench, belum sempat Nijimura menjawab sosok Aomine sudah hilang dari pandangan semuanya.

.

"Kise-chin dan Mine-chin berisik sekali" ucap Murasakibara sambil menguap lebar. Ia membuka loker dibelakang tempatnya bersandar sebelumnya. "Are...Maibouku hilang" ucapnya saat tidak menemukan satupun camilan yang biasanya ia stok didalam loker. "Aka-chin, maibouku hilang. Ah tidak, semuanya hilang termasuk permen milik Aka-chin" lapor Murasakibara.

'cukup sudah' batin Akashi miris melihat keajaiban dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 10 jam membuatnya sakit kepala.

.

**The End**

**.**

_**Terima kasih untuk kunjungannya**_


End file.
